This invention relates generally to personal fan devices as well as to jewelry or cosmetic storage devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fan support and storage apparatus that may be mounted in a bathroom or wherever a woman applies make-up or arranges her hair directly after showering, the apparatus including a fan assembly and one or more storage drawers arranged on a vertical tower framework.
A woman often applies makeup using a makeup mirror device in the bathroom immediately after showering. A problem frequently encountered with this progression of events is that the bathroom may be very hot and steamy. This can lead to a woman perspiring excessively after already showering. Further, middle aged women may also experience hot flashes that simply add to an already uncomfortable environment. In either instance, a woman may have to seek a cooler environment for a period of time which may result in being late for work or another appointment.
Another problem is that space is often very limited on a sink, vanity, or dressing table and a woman may have to make several trips to a jewelry box for accessories or to retrieve cosmetics. This problem of limited space is exaggerated if a fan is positioned on the sink—taking up precious space. For instance, a woman may desire to view or try on several different earrings, rings, necklaces, hair accessories, or the like without having to make repeated trips into the bedroom. It would also be convenient to have all cosmetics within arm's reach.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a fan support and storage apparatus that includes a fan assembly that may be selectively directed away from a user's face and eyes while still blowing air on a user's torso. Further, it would be desirable to have a fan support and storage apparatus to which accessory drawers for storing jewelry or cosmetic accessories may be efficiently stored adjacent the fan assembly. In addition, it would be desirable to have a fan support and storage apparatus in which the fan assembly is shielded so that the user's hair or other debris are not contacted by the fan blades.